We Go To Goode
by ASingleWildFlower
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico go with Percy to Goode High School. Set in between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan**

Chapter 1

Third person POV:

Annabeth and Percy were standing on top on of Half- Blood Hill, the last day of camp. Percy was going back to Goode High School in New York, and so- though he didn't know it yet- would Annabeth.

"It's the first year I'm not going to a new school," Percy told Annabeth

"I can't believe it either" Annabeth informed Percy with a smirk

"Hey!"

Annabeth just shrugged. Then she smiled. The I-know- something- you- don't smile.

"What?" Percy asked. She shook her head, still wearing the highly annoying smile. "Pleeeeaaassse," Percy begged.

"Fine. I'm going to Goode High School with you."

"That's awesome!"Percy said, very loudly, and Annabeth wondered if he was going to start jumping up and down. Of course, a moment later he realized something, and asked Annabeth, "But Goode isn't a boarding school. Where will you stay?"

"With you Seaweed Brain. I've already asked your mom and everything." Annabeth told Percy, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Really?" Percy asked very excitedly

"Yes," Annabeth answered

Then they start talking about the Second Great Prophecy. And when they stopped talking about that they raced to the road. And that is how Percy found out Annabeth would be going with him to Goode.

**A/N: So was it good? Were they OOC? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

"What!" I cried. I couldn't believe this. She has to be joking, right?

"You're going to high school," Artemis repeated "It's a great time to; most of the monsters we'd be hunting died in the Battle of Manhattan. Besides we need new hunters," Artemis finished

"But-" Artemis cut off my protests

"You are going to high school," Artemis repeated again

"Fine," I snapped

"Thalia, most of the others are going to school, too. You can even choose what school in New York you want to go to," Artemis said

Artemis looked like she was going to give me a list of schools, when I remembered that Percy goes to school in New York. To that school with the funny name. Good? No. Goode. _'If I have to go to school I might as well go with a friend'_ I thought "I'll go to Goode," I told her, "Percy goes there; I can with him."

"Alright, you'll go in a few days," Artemis replied

I got up a left the tent, dreading high school.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV:

Nico had gotten kicked out of the Underworld. So trashing Persephone's garden hadn't been the best idea, but she _had_ turned him into a dandelion, _again_. So his dad had basically kicked him, telling him to let his step mother cool down before he came back.

So now he had to find a new place to live while his step mother was angry at him. Or until summer. Probably until summer. He could go to Camp- Half Blood, but he had never felt like he belonged there, so he didn't want to live there the whole year. Or he could stay with Percy.

And that is how Nico wound up in the middle of the Jackson- Blofis living room on Sunday morning surrounded by Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Sally, and Paul. "What are you doing here, Nico?" asked a very surprised Paul, who would never get used to Nico teleporting (he remembered Nico called it shadow traveling) into his apartment.

"Well… I was wondering… sorry to ask this but…" Nico said, looking extremely uncomfortable

"Oh just spit it out already," Thalia snapped

"I got kicked out of the Underworld, and I needed some place to stay, so…" Nico trailed off

"Of course you can stay here," Sally said, much to Nico's relief, "you can sleep in Percy's room," she turned to Percy, "you don't mind sleeping on the air mattress, to you Percy?"

Seeing no other option Percy said, "Okay mom."

"Why don't you go show Nico your room," Sally told her son

So Percy showed Nico into his messy room. During the next few hours they cleaned enough of the floor to put up an air mattress, blew up the air mattress (which was hard because the pump for it was missing), emptied some of Percy's drawers, and put Nico's clothing into said drawers. Needless to say neither Percy nor Nico enjoyed it. While they were cleaning Nico told Percy how he had gotten kicked out and Percy told Nico that Thalia and Annabeth were staying in the guest bedroom and going to Goode High School this year. Percy also explained why Thalia was going to high school instead of hunting.

* * *

During Lunch

"… she wasn't very happy that her garden was destroyed, but she _had_ turned me into a dandelion. She deserved it!" Nico said defensively. Nico had somehow managed to get roped into telling the story of why his dad had kicked him out, since Annabeth, Thalia, Sally, and Paul hadn't heard it yet.

"I have good news, Nico," Paul said, when Nico was finished speaking, "I managed to enroll you in Goode High School. You are a freshman, right?"

"Actually no… but I'll be fine, really," Nico finished quickly.

"You're sure you'll be fine? We can find you a middle school if you'd like," Sally said, concerned

"I'll be fine," Nico repeated. And with that Percy and Thalia somehow got into an argument about who had had the worst Science teacher and Sally told Annabeth about the book she had recently written.


End file.
